Camping with Sweet and Sour
by DatenshiBlue39
Summary: How will a camping trip with just Shuichi and Yuki turn out? If you're brave enough to find out, click here. Shu x Yuki COMPLETE!
1. Directions

_Camping with Sweet and Sour_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation… unfortunately.**

"**Turn left, no, turn right… the OTHER right!"**

"**Shut up, baka! I only have one right!" The irritated blonde screeched his black car to a halt. "So, which is it? Right or left?"**

**Shuichi nervously looked down at the crinkled directions in his hand. "Ano… left. It's left."**

**Yuki pressed the pedal flat to the floor and swerved the car to the left. Five minutes later, due to speeding 10 miles beyond the speed limit, he pulled into the campsite and up to the run-down office.**

"**Baka, go in there and get our site."**

"**But, Yuuuukiiiii, I don't know what to do."**

**Yuki rolled his cat-like eyes upwards as the pink haired youth next to him pulled on his shirt sleeve and looked up at him with huge puppy eyes, which he found irritatingly cute. He parked the car and strode into the office and up to the front desk, with Shuichi following right behind him hanging onto the back of his shirt.**

"**We have a reservation under the name of Yuki, where might that be?"**

"**OH…MY…GOD! You must be Eiri Yuki! I LOVE your novels soooo much, that one about…" shrieked the excited woman.**

"**Please, stop. I'm on vacation." Yuki rubbed his head as he felt a headache begin to form. Shuichi stepped up beside Yuki and placed his arm around Yuki's waist possessively. The golden haired man glanced down at the scowling man next to him and grinned inwardly before placing his own arm around the other's shoulders. Turning his attention back to the excited employee he awaited his answer.**

**After getting over the slight jolt of shock from seeing Shindou with Yuki she quickly stuttered out their campsite number and gave them a map of the area. The couple _quickly _left the office and got into Yuki's car and drove to their site. **


	2. Setting Up a Campsite

_Setting the Campsite_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters…poo**

**They unloaded everything from the trunk of the car and placed it on the soft grass which coated the rolling hills.**

"**Yuki, what's first? I'm hungry."**

"**You're ALWAYS hungry, so what's new?" dismissed the taller man.**

"**Yuuuukiiii, don't be so mean, and what's new is that worm on your shirt," pointed out the staring boy.**

**Glancing down Yuki calmly flicked the offending bug to the ground before responding, "I wasn't being mean, I was just stating an obvious fact."**

"**hmph," Shu pouted and kicked at a loose rock on the gravel path. Sighing Yuki walked over to the pink haired idiot and gently pulled him over to the tent pieces that were strewn about the ground.**

"**First, we erect the tent. Then, we'll organize all of our things. Theeen, and only then, will we go into town and eat dinner… ok?"**

**Shuichi instantly perked up and glomped onto Yuki's arm, burying his face into it.**

**10 minutes later**

"**Yuki, where does this go?"**

**A highly frustrated man looked up from his position on the ground, on his hands and knees assembling the tent, to see a perplexed cotton candy headed dope holding a long rod, which was meant to hold up the WHOLE tent, and waving it around wildly.**

"**You BAKA! That's what I've been looking for this whole time! Damn! You're such an…" His sentence what abruptly cut short when said metal rod collided with his cheek, knocking him flat on the ground.**

"**YUKI!" **

**Shuichi frantically dropped the rod and scrambled over to his stunned lover. He crawled beside the man and cradled the sun-kissed head in his own tiny lap. The smaller man studied the beautiful face below him and noticed that the flame-ridden eyes were clearing and beginning to become as piercing as ever. He also noticed a long thin scratch on the otherwise flawless face that had begun to trickle blood.**

**Shuichi hastily ran over to the packs of items and threw everything aside until he found the emergency kit. Running back to Yuki, who was now sitting up, half awake, wearily watching him, he pulled out a rag and band aid. Gently holding Yuki's chin firmly between two fingers he turned the golden head to the side. Then, he calmly and smoothly dabbed the blood away and placed a band aid over the cut before swiftly placing a kiss on top of it.**

"**A kiss to make it better," Shu whispered. "Gomen, Yuki. I didn't mean…" He was quickly cut off by a motion of the other's hand.**

"**It's alright… This is the quietest I've ever seen you. It's kinda nice to know that you're at least half normal." Shuichi stared at Yuki wondering how to react to this statement. But the moment he saw the ghost of a grin on Yuki's lips he grinned right back and jumped into the man's lap and slung his arms around the other's neck.**

**20 minutes later**

"**Now that we're done can we go eat? Now! Yuki?"**

"**Hai."**

"**Hontoni, hontoni?" pressed the boy.**

"**hnn."**

"**Hont…" now he was really trying his luck.**

"**HAI! NOW, UDESAI!"**

**Shu suddenly became a chibi puppy and stuck his tail between his legs. Crawling into the car he whined softly, but not too quietly.**

"**Let me make this simple for your little 'doggy' sized brain… whining means no food. Now, how's that sound?" Sudden silence greeted Yuki's appreciative ears before he smirked to himself and turned on the engine and the American soft rock radio station.**

**A/N: I've no idea what kinda music Yuki would listen to, and I like ALL types of music from all over the world, so I just picked something. If you're upset about it all I can say is.. Oh well. Don't get so easily irritated…. Just kidding, don't hurt me. I kinda wrote this while flying back home from Connecticut so was feeling a tad sick so I'm just gonna blame any bad ideas in this story on the plane ride. Ok?…ok. More coming up.**


	3. Dinner and a Show

_Dinner and a Show_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation… do I have to say this for EVERY chapter? So silly.**

The couple were seated in a tiny fancy Italian café outside on a small patio, which overlooked a pond with looming mountains in the background. As they sat down the last rays of sunlight were being strained from the sky, leaving a black velvety carpet of fireflies in the sun's absence. They were the only two people out on the porch. Their table was lit with soft candlelight and in the comfortable silence they could hear the soft wind whispering through the trees. (very cliché)

"Very romantic, do you like it?" The blonde's eyes traveled to the face across from him waiting for approval.

"Hai. It's beautiful. I still can't believe you brought me here…Hey! I've got an idea. Let's order for each other. Please, Yuki?" Dark lashes are batted over violet eyes and suddenly widened to an alarming size with silent begging. Yuki nods slightly and picks up the menu in front of him. Shuichi grins happily and follows suit.

The meal passed between the two with light comfortable conversation. Shuichi even got Yuki to laugh when Shu ended up with half of Yuki's shortcake on his face after his failed attempt at feeding Shuichi a forkful of it.

Shuichi then proceeded to lick it all off. Then, he tried to continue as if nothing had happened, but for some reason Yuki was still laughing at him. Furrowing his brow in frustration he looked down at his empty plate. He suddenly felt a presence at his elbow and looked up to find Yuki's face only inches from his own. Shuichi stared in shocked awe at the face in front of him as the candlelight danced across Yuki's eyes, cheeks… lips.

Yuki also gazed at the young man before him, noticing the soft pink hair, the sparkling eyes, and the slightly alluring lips. Staring at this angel in front of him Yuki lost his stiff composure for just long enough to lean down into those lips to kiss them. Pulling away he said, "You missed a spot." And he pulled out a napkin from behind his back and wiped off Shuichi's nose, before returning to his seat across from him.

They finished their dessert, the only sounds breaking the silence were the crickets and the wind in the surrounding forest. They then silently got back into the car and drove back to the camp. Upon arriving Yuki turned off the engine and stepped out of the vehicle, then, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed slightly.

A/N: I've been informed that my bold font was hard to read, so I hope this was a bit easier.. Lemme know if you've got any more problems. K? I'm always open for suggestions. Oh! Just one more chapter left!


	4. Confession?

_Confession?_

**Disclaimer: My last time to say this in this story…I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION! **

After watching this Shuichi made up his mind that he'd make the first move, that this nervous silence needed to end…right…now! Jumping out of the car he raced around its side and leapt into the startled man's arms. Shu wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and his legs around his waist. He pulled Yuki's face to his and kissed him. Then, he laid his forehead on Yuki's and whispered, "I'm tired, Yuki, let's go to bed."

Yuki complied by carrying the boy into the tent and laying him down on the soft mat. They both removed everything except for their boxers, then, Yuki pulled Shuichi close to him and laid his chin on the top of Shu's head. Shuichi faced Yuki and wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his face against Yuki's chest. Shuichi then deeply breathed in Yuki's sweet scent before mumbling against him, "I love you, Yuki."

Shu closed his eyes and began to drift off when he felt Yuki shift. He opened his eyes again and tilted his head upwards to peer at the golden eyes gazing down at him. Yuki leaned over Shuichi and placed his lips against Shu's ear, barely brushing it, sending chills up the boy's spine. In a low husky voice Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear, "I love you too…Shuichi."

Shuichi's eyes widened in shock and then softly closed as realization hit him. 'Yuki loved him. He finally said it. Yuki…loved… him!'

A single joyous tear rolled gently down his cheek. Yuki watched the emotions play across the boy's face, and as he saw the graceful tear fall he gently wiped it away with a kiss. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes again and stared at his lover above him. A shy contented smile graced his lips as it did Yuki's.

Yuki leaned down for one last goodnight's kiss. Then, he snuggled down under the covers with Shuichi and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Owari

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. It's sappy and corny, but hey I liked it and I think it was sweet soooo there! Humph. (pout) I mean, YO, YUKI CONFESSED, BE HAPPY! But seriously now, I hope you liked it, if even the tiniest bit.

Sorry, no dialogue between me and the characters after this story cause …well…. They're a LITTLE bit busy right now… if ya get my meaning. (nudge nudge, wink wink)


End file.
